Collateral Damage
by poppiam
Summary: When Kozik dies in a club retaliation, Happy knows he has to be the one to reach out to her. He tells himself that only trying to make good on a promise he made a long time ago but he knows he is lying to himself. Erin has been shaped by loss but when she gets a chance to start over, she willingly takes it even when it means tying herself to those who hurt her, forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**

 **-362 days-**

Three hundred and sixty two days, Erin though as she crossed yet another bar on her note pad, staring intensely at the blacked page in front of her. She had started doing it a few weeks after she got here. She wasn't sure why she did it. But somehow, on some level, it helped her deal.

"You know, all I see you do all day is stare stupidly at this notepad. It ain't gonna make your time go any quicker."

Erin looked up at her cellmate, a sturdy black woman who had spent the better part of the last twenty years in a prison cell and always seemed to be in on an inside joke that no one else was in. She always had something to say, most of the time unsolicited advice to Erin as long as they were in their cells. Outside the confine of their cage, the two never acknowledged each other, the unwritten rule of sticking to your own colour taking all its meaning. But before Erin could open her mouth to say anything, the familiar rattling of the CO's baton on the cell interrupted them.

"Visitation."

Erin's cellmate jumped to her feet rubbing her hands at the idea of getting out of their cell even for an hour and have a normal conversation with loved ones.

"Not you Hattie. You."

Erin looked at the CO, a startled look on her face. "I'm not expecting anyone."

"Look at me and see if I care. Move it Inmate!"

Erin hurried up and jumped to her feet. As she followed the CO down the long corridor that led to the visiting area, she tried to figure out who could be sitting in that visitation room waiting for her. The list was very short; her parents had made it very clear that she was no longer a member of their family and had never tried to make contact since. Some of her friends had wrote her in the first few months but the letters had then become shorter and shorter before stopping altogether. Prison was an easy way to weed out the real friends from the fake ones, that was for sure. The only person who was still in contact with her was her childhood friend Molly. She wrote her weekly, sent her care packages when she could but she lived in California with her husband and kids and would certainly not be able to come all the way to Tacoma to visit. In fact, aside from her lawyer, only one person had visited her since she'd landed in this godforsaken place. But she refused to think about that. She had been very clear she didn't want to see him ever again.

She caught her reflection in a window and winced. The bruises on her face were starting to heal but she knew it would only be a matter of time before new ones came to replace them. It never stopped. The last beating had been particularly brutal. She still had a little difficulty to walk and breathe normally because of her two cracked ribs. All for a supposed bad look.

From the very first day she got here, she'd been pegged as an easy prey for other inmates to wield their power on, taunting her, ambushing her in unprovoked beatings anytime they could. She'd been to medical more times that most people in all their sentence. Her lawyer had offered to get her transferred to SEG but it would have only made things worse for her. There, she would not only be seen as weak anymore but she'd officially be branded as a rat and it would make her even more of a target.

She could take the pain. Nothing those women could do to her would hurt her as much as everything she'd lost, everything she'd had to endure on the outside. Sometimes she fought them off, but most times she just let them hurt her and even managed to get some relief out of it. While her body hurt, she could forget about the rest of her pain. The one that took over her entire body and made her sick to her stomach, the one that kept her awake at night, aching her heart as if someone was squashing it in their hands.

As they reached the visitation room, Erin froze and stopped, suddenly afraid of what was waiting for her on the other side.

"What the hell are you waiting for inmate? A fucking invitation? Get in there!"

Erin took a deep breath, gathering every ounce of courage she still had to start walking again and enter the room. She spotted him right away. He had not changed one bit. He sat at the table tall and proud, his eyes scanning the room, always looking for a threat to neutralise. He wasn't wearing his cut; gang colours were not allowed in prison, but his tee shirt made his tattoos and allegiances very clear. She could tell his presence had attracted attention as she noticed several tables talking in hushed sentences while watching him with a weary look. He'd always had that effect on people, a scary and intimidating presence. Like a burning fire that needed to be contained.

As he saw her, he stood, his dark brown eyes closing in on her. She knew he had seen the bruises as she could swear she watched his eyes darkened even more, fury clearly readable.

It only took one second for Erin to realise what Happy Lowman being here meant and not for the first time, her heart broke. She just knew that this time, the damage would never get repaired.

~oOo~

He watched her enter the visitation room and was stunned by the change in her. She was still the same woman he'd known years before but she looked…drained. Her usually bright blue eyes were lifeless, her long blond hair had been badly cut and was pulled back in a short ponytail. Her slim and slender body was now skin on bones, her prison garments barely hanging onto her.

But the part that got him clenching his fists was her face. She was sporting nasty bruises and her lip was cut. He could tell by the way she walked that she was trying not to wince in pain clueing him on the fact they were a lot more bruises he couldn't see.

She came to a halt as she recognized him, her eyes registering surprise before they dimmed a little more as she slowly understood what his presence here meant.

She raised her chin up and forced herself to take the last few steps separating them. She offered a weak smile as she took her seat facing him.

"Hi." She greeted him with a trembling voice.

He wasn't a man of many words so he just met her eyes and they remained like this for a minute, silently communicating before she tore her eyes away, biting her lip blinking back tears.

"He's dead, isn't he?"

He slowly nodded, confirming her fears. Her hand went to her mouth as she tried to muffle a cry. After a minute, she lowered her hand and spoke again.

"Does his brother know? Dan? He lives somewhere in San Diego."

"Club called him."

"Can I ask what happened?"

He shook his head, letting her know that whatever happened it wasn't something he could or would share. He gave her a minute to let everything sink in, unsure what to say anyway.

"What happened to your face Erin?"

She waved a hand in the air, dismissing his concerns. "That? You know me, always trying to make new friends." She sniggered sadly.

"Guess the other kids don't share your humour then."

She laughed for a moment before her voice broke. "Shit."

"Hey, don't do that." He growled with urgency. "Don't fucking break down in front of those bitches. Look at me Erin. _Look at me_."

She took a hold of herself and met his eyes intensely starting at her.

"You don't let them see it Erin, you hear me? You don't ever let those fuckers see you break. You're gonna go back to your cell, you gonna wait until it's dark and then you do what you gotta do. Then you forget about it. You don't think about it, you don't talk about it. Until you get out of here. You hear me?"

It took her a moment but she finally nodded, silently agreeing with him.

"What does your lawyer say?"

"I have a hearing in a couple of months. He says I have a good chance at getting out."

"You hear from your old man?"

She smiled sadly. "He's made it very clear I was dead to them. But he's still paying for the lawyer so I guess there is that."

"Until then you keep your head down, alright."

"Thanks Happy. For coming here and telling me. I appreciate it."

"He fucked up Erin. He knew that."

"I know." she replied, still fighting tears. "He was still my husband."

"You need anything? Don't have much, but I can get you some cash."

"No, I'm fine. But, uh… he… he had this medal. St-Christopher. It was always with him. It…it used to be Christopher's."

"I know. I'll find it. Hold onto it for you."

"Thanks Hap."

"You remember what I told you Erin. In here, you can't afford to break alright?"

~oOo~

"Heard all about your visitor. Fine, dark angel I'm told. Is he your old man?"

Erin barely heard her words as she heard the cell close on them. "I don't have an old man."

She got onto her bunk and closed her eyes, remembering what Happy had told her.

"Hey, I'm trying to be a friend here. Seems to me you could use one."

Erin didn't even bother answering her cellmate.

She heard a snigger. "Suit yourself."

When she was confident the woman was no longer paying any attention to her, she turned on her side facing the wall as she let silent tears fall down her cheeks wondering for the hundredth time how she got there. In prison with a dead husband and a dead son.

~xXx~

Happy walked through the black steel door and locked eyes with the bouncer. As soon as the man spotted his cut, he nodded and opened the velvet curtains behind him, moving out of the way to let him through.

Happy walked in and was immediately hit by the familiar smell of cheap perfume and pussy.

"She's in the back." He heard the bouncer voice.

He moved through the room, ignoring the girls trying to entice him to some one on one time. He had other shit to worry about today. As he reached the office in the back, he realised Cora was busy with a client but she made eye contact with him and nodded letting him know she'd be with him as soon as she was done.

Happy made his way back to the bar and ordered himself a whiskey while he waited. Cora's place had not changed much since he'd started coming here ten years ago. Yet it was a successful venture, partly because of the protection she got from the Sons and partly because Cora was a brilliant businesswoman. She was smart, knew what her clients wanted and could keep her girls clean and in control.

She wasn't just your average madam. Her business did not only provide pussy but was also one of the best underground gambling establishment in town. The entry fee for a seat at the poker table started at 10 grand.

Before landing this place, she had had several run-ins with the law when she was turning tricks and ended up doing time. Instead of wasting her time, she built her business plan in her head day after day, making sure she made the right alliances so that when she got out, she had a plan ready to be put in play. Found herself a sugar daddy to finance it and voila. She had opened the place and thanks to some kickbacks to law enforcements to look the other way and protection money to the Sons, her business was thriving.

She finally showed up, nodding towards the bar tender to serve her, her usual gin & tonic before kinking an eyebrow at Happy.

"Hello stranger." She said with the coarse voice of someone who smoked too much.

"Hey."

"You only ever come here when you need something. And I'm guessing tonight it's not about one of my girls. So, tell me. What is it?"

He downed his whiskey and Cora eyed the bartender, silently letting him know to pour him another one. "You still got contacts in Washington CC?"

The bartender served Happy and with another silent look, he took out a cigarette handing it to Cora before lighting it up. "What do you need?"

"Protection. Can you arrange it?"

"You wouldn't be here if you didn't think I could." She smiled as she exhaled smoke. "Who is the inmate?"

"Name is Erin Kozik."

She titled her head, eyeing him with curiosity. "A brother's old lady. That's bad mojo, sweetheart."

"He's dead."

She looked startled for a second and shook her head sadly. "Shit. I liked that kid." Taking another puff on her cigarette, she continued. "So is this club or you?"

"Me and I need it to stay between you and I."

"Alright love. Whatever you need."

Knowing favours like this cost a lot of money, Happy decided to ask. "How much?"

"Consider it me paying my debt to you."

Happy was somewhat surprised by her generosity but he didn't let it show. He had been ready to pay whatever she asked, but considering the state of his finances, he as pretty relieved with this outcome. "Thanks."

"You want to stay a little? I got some girls you'd like"

"Nah. I got to head back to Charming. Next time." He stood, pulling a twenty and throwing it on the bar. "The protection. She needs it now."

"I'll make the phone call."

 **Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 **Two hundred and fifty Seven**

"Where the fuck are you?" Happy growled in the phone.

"I'm outside, there's freaking wedding happening. One of the guards spotted me, they're looking for me."

"Find a way and get your ass out of there before they call the cops."

Happy hung up and Kozik looked at his phone dumbfounded. As if this whole stupid thing had been his idea! He'd known showing up at some swanky hotel to find their mark was a bad plan. He'd voiced his doubts at the table. Even without their cuts, they hardly fit into the landscape. But he'd been out ruled, hence his current predicament.

He'd taken refuge in the hotel's garden, hiding behind a massive gazebo set up for a wedding that was in full swing. He could hear the music and laughter coming from the other side. He sneaked a peek and saw a security guard walking by, careful not to draw any attention from the guests on him. At least, he hadn't called the cavalry looking for Kozik. Not yet.

He heard some movement behind him and spun around startled, coming face to face with a pretty blond woman, in her mid-twenties, looking at him, a smile playing on her face as she played with a champagne flute.

"So either you didn't get the memo about the dress code or you're the entertainment. Or is it option three, you're crashing this wedding in the most obvious way possible?"

"If I say option 1, will you believe me?"

She kinked an eyebrow and took a few steps towards him. "I doubt it, but you can always try and make it convincing."

"Look, I ain't crashing alright. I'm just… passing through."

"You mean you're avoiding that guy over there?"

She narrowed her eyes on him, but the look did not fit her face. She had a small, delicate face, high cheekbones, and a pert, straight nose. Her forehead was high and her eyebrows swept across the bottom of it like wings. Her eyes were what truly struck him. They were almond shaped light blue eyes that positively sparkled. In one word, she looked hot.

"Look, I'm not some creep or anything. I just need to lay low for a few minutes and then I'm gone." He assured her. "And don't you have anywhere else to be? Thought this was supposed to be a wedding."

"It is. And everyone keeps asking me when my boyfriend and I are getting married so I'm hiding out to. And you stole my spot."

She tried to hide a smile as she said that and he realised she wasn't going to scream for help. He quickly glanced at the guard who was still scanning the wedding crowd looking for him and rummaged through his pocket, taking out a cigarette and a lighter.

"Been together long? You and your boyfriend?"

"I got my stories messed up. I think it's been five months."

He took a long drag, a smile on his lips. "Imaginary boyfriend, uh? Who's the creep now?

She chuckled and pointed to his smokes. "Think I can bum one of these? I'm trying to stop."

"So why five months?" he asked as he pulled out a smoke, lighting it up for her.

"It's long enough to talk about it but not long enough for people to keep asking me when we're getting married." She explained as she took in a deep drag.

"Except they are."

"Well, I forgot to account for the fact that I'm past 25 which in this circle of people is like an expiration date of some sort."

"You don't look old to me darlin'."

She sniggered. "Gee thanks."

"So how come you're single? Girl like you, shouldn't be too hard to get a man unless you bat shit crazy or something."

She frowned. "I'm sure there was a compliment hidden in there somewhere."

"There was." He confirmed with a grin.

There came that sexy smile again. "I'm not bat shit crazy. At least not that I know of. Guess I'm just waiting for something… different."

"Yeah? Maybe you and I should get together sometimes. I'm different." He reflected, flashing her his best smile.

She laughed heartily and Kozik really liked the sound of it. "Wow, you really need to work on that line."

"Come on, I'm good fun."

"I don't even know you." She pointed out.

He was in full flirting mode now. If he was stuck in this place, he might as well have some fun. Plus, she was cute. "Isn't that the goal? Get to know each other."

"Really? And why would I do that?"

"You said it. You want something different."

She looked at him with a mixture of curiosity and surprise. And interest, Kozik could definitely tell there was interest in there somewhere.

"Come on, one night. What's the worst that can happen?"

"Well judging from the fact you're currently hiding from security, a lot could happen." She retorted pointedly.

"I promise you, I'm a nice guy."

From the corner of his eye, he saw the security guard making a bee line for his location. He must have spotted him from the other side. "Shit. Sorry Doll, guess we'll have to finish that conversation later." Kozik said turning around to leave.

"Not this way. It's closed off." She informed him. "Come on."

Kozik barely hesitated for a second before following her. After all, he didn't have much choice right now. He followed her through some garden alleys and after a few minutes they reached the hotel fences.

"Think you can climb that?" she said with a daring smile.

He answered her smile in kind and in an instant he was over the fence. He turned around and realised she was still there watching him with amusement.

"You gonna give me a name?"

"I'm Erin." She offered simply.

"Just that?"

"It's all you get."

"I'm Kozik." He said with a wink. "We'll see each other again Erin."

"You seem awfully sure."

"That's because I am. Have fun with your imaginary boyfriend."

She flashed him a smile one last time before Kozik was roughly brought back to reality by a pissed off Happy pulling in. He looked from Kozik and the girl with his usual deep frown. "What the fuck man? Way is free, let's go."

Kozik threw a last glance at Erin before getting in the van. He met Happy's furious look with a smile.

"What?"

Happy just shook his head. "You are one stupid fucker man, you know that?"

~oOo~

Kozik walked into the clubhouse and was happy to see the party was in full motion. Lee always loved a good party. Booze and pussy always had a good effect on his mood and lessened the chances of him ripping them a new one when he'd hear they'd almost gotten caught.

Tonight was supposed to be a simple mission. They had a message to deliver. They did. They would usually try and find a more discreet location for this, but their mark was a prominent business man who was only in town for the night. From the information they had, the man was planning to spend the night at the hotel with some redhead that definitely wasn't his wife and be chauffeured back to the airport the very next day. They didn't have the luxury of time to wait for a better opportunity so in the end Lee had made the call and sent them to the hotel. They had a hotel employee sneak them inside all the way up to the man's room. Happy went to work on the man and Kozik escorted his piece of ass out making sure she knew to keep her mouth shut and stayed in the corridor keeping guard while he heard the man's muffled screams on the other side of the door. But when Kozik saw the security guard spot him, he'd split hoping to keep him away from the room. It had worked up until the moment Kozik realised he was trapped and found himself in the garden.

As soon as he saw him, the President sent away the sweet butt that had been sitting on his lap and called them to the side.

"How did it go?"

"He got the message."

"Any trouble?"

Kozik risked a glance at Happy who was watching him waiting to hear his answer. He hadn't departed from his pissy mood since they'd left the hotel.

"Security guard spotted me standing guard but I handled it. No issues."

"Good to hear. I'll call Cora tomorrow. Tell her it's handled. Go enjoy the party. You earned it."

Happy nodded and after one last murdering look at Kozik, he headed straight for the bar.

"What's with him? Why does he look pissed off?"

"You ever know him not to look pissed off?"

Lee scoffed. "Good point."

He squeezed Kozik's shoulder and walked away, grabbing the sweetbutt that had been waiting for him and making his way to the back of the clubhouse.

Kozik let out a sigh and joined Happy at the bar. Within seconds, he had a drink in his hand.

"Thanks Darlin'"He winked at the lovely little thing behind the bar before turning to his brother who was pretty much ignoring him. He could tell he was still mad. "Dude it's a party. Why don't you try and smile once in a while. Would do wonders on you."

"Maybe I ain't in the mood to smile asshole."

"When are you ever?"

"You almost got caught because you were busy chasing tail Bro. Exactly the kind of shit that got you in trouble in Charming."

 _There we go again_.

"Nah. That was all Tig."

"You killed his fuckin' dog. Bastard loved that thing more than his own mother."

"That was _our_ dog. And I didn't kill her. She got hit by a truck."

"Because you were too busy chatting up the fucking neighbour."

"Alright you know what man? You ruining my mood. I'll see you later bro." Kozik downed his drink and set the glass loudly on the bar.

He scanned the room and spotted two women dancing together. The redhead was a mid-west girl named Minnie. She'd given him head in the bathroom a few days prior, before he took her home and fucked her silly. The other one, a tall brunette with an amazing rack was new. He checked her out for a minute enjoying the view and made his way to her.

"Hey Kozik" Minnie said with a smile she wanted seductive.

"Hey Darlin'. Who's your friend?"

The brunette flashed her teeth, elated to be the center of attention. "I'm Savannah."

"Savannah. What do you say you and I move this party to my place?"

"Yeah?"

Minnie looked from Kozik to Savannah and realising she was being dismissed, she left dejected.

"You coming?"

She laughed. "Not yet baby. But soon."

 _Yes, this is going to be a good night._ Kozik thought as he wrapped an arm around her waist and lead her to the door, throwing one last look at Happy as he left. The killer just shook his head and looked away.

~oOo~

Kozik lit a cigarette, feeling contented. He was on his back in bed, watching Savannah get dressed. He had been right. She had totally been worth his time. After a night like tonight, he enjoyed a good hard fuck and she had been more than happy to oblige. She was sexy, wild in bed and she could do amazing things with her tongue. But he didn't like to have them spend the night. He wasn't a dick about it like some of his brothers but he was happy when they knew to take a hike afterwards. She did.

When she was done getting dressed, she crawled on the bed and gave him one last kiss. Not a quick peck on the lips, but a full on, tongue dancing kiss. "This was fun. We should do it again sometime."

"You know it Darlin'."

She winked at him and left the room. A few seconds later. Kozik heard the door close. He finished his cigarette and stood, quickly putting his boxers on. He went to the kitchen, took out a beer and sat on his couch. It was almost 2 a.m. but he still felt too restless to sleep. Tonight had been a close call. He was sure he could have put the guard down if it came to it, but Lee would have been well pissed. The man had been on edge since a deal with a local crew had gone down a few months back and although it had had been resolved, it had been bloody and messy, and they could still smell the stench of the feds around them. They didn't need anymore heat.

Kozik was doing well for himself in Tacoma. After things had gone south for him in Charming, he'd had to ask for transfer. He hadn't wanted to leave, but his feud with Tig had reached its peak and it was starting to affect the club. As long as Tig was Clay's right hand, he'd always have the president's favours so if anyone had to, it had to be him. Lee and Lorca were overjoyed to have him join their ranks. They'd always gotten along with him and they knew he was one to get things done. Within a few months of his transfer, he'd made himself an invaluable asset to the charter. So much so that when Lee's SAA took a bullet to the back of the head, starting this whole mess, he'd asked Kozik to take his place. It had been a surprise. Kozik had expected Happy to be his pick. But the taciturn man had no interest in being an officer. They all knew that. His thrill was elsewhere. Killing, torture. He didn't need a patch to put himself in front of a bullet for one of his brothers. That's why Kozik loved him despite the fact that he was a pain in his god damn ass.

He was loyal to the bone and he'd always looked out for Kozik. Always would. He was the one who'd told him he needed to get away from Tig before one of them ended up dead, he'd brought up the idea with Lee and Lorca and they'd been overjoyed with the idea He was probably the person Kozik trusted the most in the world and he knew that despite Happy's constant recriminations, it was the same for him. That was why Happy had asked him to look after his mother and aunt if anything ever happened to him.

He understood why Happy was giving him shit about tonight. His dick had gotten him in trouble more times that he could count but he'd been totally surprised by Erin's presence tonight. He'd thought he was alone in that corner. Erin. He couldn't help a smile as he thought about those sparkling eyes and that sexy playful smile. She sure was a beautiful thing but what amazed Kozik the most was how she hadn't backed down. She hadn't felt threatened by him at all. Most people would have been screaming for help as soon as they saw him. She didn't. She'd just let him flirt with her and he was certain she'd been flirting back. He sure wouldn't have minded finishing their conversation see where they wound up. If Kozik had had his way, probably on her back in his bed screaming his name, but he had a feeling she would have been a challenge. She didn't seem like the kind of girls he was used to, the girls who spread their legs for him at the slightest sign of attention from him. As for women outside of the club's world, they usually either looked at them with contempt or fear. Some looked to satisfy some bad boy fetish they had but most strayed clear. He hadn't seen any contempt in Erin's eyes. No fear either. It had been a mixture of amusement, curiosity and something else he couldn't exactly point out. Not one to blow his own trumpet but he'd been sure she was checking him out too. He sure would like to see her again. It might not be easy considering she hadn't left him with a last name. Kozik was reminded of her smile when she'd avoided giving him one. She'd had mischievous smile playing on her lips as if she was daring him to find her. Making a decision, Kozik decided he would. And he knew exactly who to ask.

~xXx~

Kozik strolled into the clubhouse around noon. He'd taken a while to fall asleep and been to freakin exhausted to wake up on time. He hadn't taken two steps in that he saw Happy watching him from the couch a beer in hand.

"Missed you at Leggy's this morning."

Leggy Ladies was one of the many strip clubs the club provided protection for. It was especially prized by Japanese tourists who were looking to get freaky and for some reason, they enjoyed morning sessions with the strippers. But they had a tendency to get a bit too antsy so the club always sent a couple of guys to make sure the crowd didn't get too rowdy.

"Yeah, sorry. Didn't hear the alarm. You see Jester?"

Happy narrowed his eyes on him. "Why?"

"I want him to blow me."

Kozik made his way towards the back. Jester didn't have a home and spent his nights in one of the dorms at the back of the clubhouse. Kozik walked in without knocking and was confronted with Jester's bare ass. He was fucking a sweet butt, doggy style and was giving it his everything.

"Jesus man, not what I want to see in the morning."

Jester didn't even stop. "Fuck do you want Kozik? I'm busy."

Kozik chuckled as he took out a cigarette. "I see that. I'll wait."

Jester was pissed off he coult tell as he took it out on the sweet butt ramming into her hard as she panted heavily. He finished and pulled out of her, turning to Kozik with a scorching look.

Kozik covered his eyes. "Fuck's sake man, cover your shit."

"Fuck you Kozik." He turned to the woman. " Get out."

Without another word, the pretty thing stood, picked up her clothes and left the room, while Jester got dressed. He was a funny thing Jester. Not in the literal sense of the world, he was just a weird dude. His nickname made about as much sense as Happy's first name. The man had no sense of humour whatsoever. He wasn't much of a biker in Kozik's opinion but he made a hell of an intelligence officer. He had been a hacker in another life and that was exactly how he'd been thrown into the Sons world. Prison did wonders for building bridges between outlaws.

"What the fuck can't wait until I'm done?"

"I need you to find someone for me."

"You better tell me that this is from Lee."

"It's not."

Sensing he was about to be sent packing, Kozik held out his hands to stop him from talking. "Here me out man. All I need is a name and address."

"You don't even have her fucking name?!"

"I know her first name."

"No, no, no no, no. Hell no."

"Jester man, I just need you to do me a solid."

"No. Lee finds out I'm hacking into government databases so you can fuck some chick, he'll fucking break my face."

"Lee doesn't have to know. Come on man, I'll give you anything you want."

This seem to pick his interest.

"Anything?"

"Well, as long as you don't ask me to fuck you because you know I ain't into that."

"Fuck you asshole."

"Come on, man. What do you want?"

"Chick you left with last night."

Kozik had to stop a laugh. He was gonna have to grovel for that one. Jester was a weird dude, he also looked weird. The gods definitely hadn't been looking in on him when he was born. He still got plenty of pussy but the really hot ones tended to stray clear. "Savannah?"

"And the redhead."

"Done."

"Alright, what's her name?"

"Erin." Kozik said with a triumphant smile.

"Is that all you got?"

"well, yeah. Is that a problem?"

"Fucking moron. Do you know how many Erin's there must be in Washington State? Because I'm sure you got no idea where she lives?"

He walked behind Kozik to the desk where'd set up his computer. He powered the machine and as soon as it was alive, he started furiously typing. Kozik was good at a lot of things but he knew shit all at computers.

"Two hundred and fifty seven."

Kozik looked at him dumbfounded. "What?"

"Two hundred and fifty seven Erins in Washington state. I start hacking in that many DMV files, I'm gonna raise all sorts of alarms and you and I we'll both end up in a ditch. You gonna have to give me more."

Kozik felt dejected for a moment. He didn't have anything more. Her name was the only personal information he got out of her. Jester shook his head as if Kozik was stupid or something.

"Alright, where did you meet her?"

"Marriott hotel. She was a guest at a wedding?"

"Lee know you're chasing tail while on club business?"

"What the fuck is wrong with you people? I wasn't chasing tail."

"Right."

Jester took out his phone and dialled a number.

"Who are you calling?"

"I'll find your girl. Now just get out of my face _and_ my room."

"Thanks Jester. You're a real peach." Kozik joked knowing there was no point antagonizing the man. He left the room and came face to face with Happy.

"You listening in now?"

"It's a bad idea man."

 _Here we go again._ "What is?"

"You know what the fuck I'm talking about. Lee finds out you're using his intelligence officer to track down pussy, he'll cut his balls off and feed them to you. Probably get me to do it."

"Then I suggest you don't tell him."

"You got all the pussy you could ever need, bro. Why'd you have to complicate shit?"

"Maybe it ain't just ab out pussy Hap. Ever think about that?"

"Yeah, I heard that one before."

"Maybe it's different this time."

"Yeah, heard that one too."

Kozik was starting to get over being questioned all the time. He got it, Happy had stuck his neck out for him here, but Kozik had pulled his weight too. He'd earned the trust of his president and the rest of the charter and he was sick and tired of his every move being watched. He opened his mouth to say just that when Jester poked his head out of his room.

"If you two are done with your couple spat, I got your girl. Name is Erin Hayes."

"How did you do that?"

Jester rolled his eyes as if the answer was so fucking obvious. "Called the hotel and asked, dumbass. She wasn't a guest. She was a photograph at the wedding. Her address's here. Don't forget your end of the deal. Tonight."

Thanks for the reviews, favs and follows on the first chapter.

Please continue to let me know what you guys think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

As the heavy iron electric fence slowly slid open for her, Erin didn't feel any of the relief she'd been expecting to feel. After so many months behind bars, she should have been ecstatic at getting out. Instead, she found herself being more scared than when she had first walked into the prison. She dreaded what was waiting for her on the other side of those tall walls. She knew no one was there for sure. Her family had been wiped out, her son and her husband dying within two years of each other. Her parents had disowned her and the only person she still felt comfortable calling a friend she had left lived two states away. She was well and truly alone. No apartment, no job, and very little prospects. At the mere age of 31, she was gonna have to build herself a new life from scratch. And she had no idea where to start.

"You want to stay so bad we can arrange that inmate." She heard a CO cackled behind her. "If not, move it."

She did and with that took her first steps into freedom, clutching the handbag that contained her only belongings. A gold chain that had been her grand mothers, a couple of books, some legal documentation, her wallet and a small photo album. That was all she owned in the whole world now. As she heard the fence slide back behind her, Erin couldn't help but turn to look back as it closed, signifying the end of the worst chapter of her life.

She knew she was a different person that when she got in. She'd been broken hearted when she walked into prison nearly a year and half ago. Now she just felt numb to everything. Finally turning her back to the prison, she looked around to find the bus stop she'd been told would take her into town and spotted a familiar face waiting by a rental car across the street.

"Hey stranger."

Erin's heart went to her throat as she let out a relieved sigh. She'd been fully expecting to face the world alone But she wouldn't. At least not today. "Molly."

Her best friend was waiting for her, a loving smile on her face. Erin ran to her and when they fell into each other's arms, Erin held onto Molly for dear life, tears flowing freely on her cheeks as she let herself feel for the first time in months. "You came."

Molly moved back and grabbed her friend's face in her hands. "Of course I came. It is so good to see you."

"Thank you."

Her friend just shook her head before wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "You're my oldest friend Erin. More than that you're family. There's wasn't a chance in the world I would leave you alone. I'm just sorry I wasn't able to visit before."

"I'm just really glad you're here now."

Laughing through her own tears, Molly squeezed her arm. "Look at the two of us crying like little girls in front of a prison! Come on. Let's get the hell out of here. We can grab some food and tonight you and I are getting drunk."

Erin exhaled loudly as she tried a smile of her own. "I actually have to check in at the halfway house and I have a meeting with my PO tomorrow so not sure being hangover is the best first impression."

"Right. Well, I'll drop you off at the halfway house and we can still catch dinner and virgin cocktails. How is that?"

Looking at her friend, Erin suddenly felt a sudden rush of gratitude. "Sounds like exactly what I need."

Molly walked around her car and opened her door."Come on. Get in."

As Erin slid into the car, she met her friend's eyes. "It is really good to see you Erin."

Erin smiled warmly in response and Molly started the car, pulling off the curb away from the Washington Correctional Centre. As they turned the corner, Erin allowed herself one last look at the imposing prison, the dread she'd been feeling as she crossed its threshold ever so strong. They drove in silence for a few minutes while Erin watched the landscape. "You're doing okay?"

"Yes, it's just a lot to take in." Erin turned back to her friend. She didn't want to talk about herself though. She wasn't sure she'd be able to explain what she was feeling, even to her oldest friend in the world. "How are Scott and the kids?"

"They're good. The winery has been a lot of work but Scott's pretty happy about it. He sends his love. And the kids are great. They can't wait to see their aunt Erin! Emily actually did a drawing for you. They're in my handbag. Have a look."

Erin looked into the handbag that Molly had dropped by her feet and took out a piece of paper. Emily was Erin's god daughter. She was almost six now, just a year older than her own son would have been. Molly's son Bo was almost three and Erin had never actually met him, something she hoped could be remediated in the future. It was a typical child's drawing, with a colourful house, bright green grass, a dog that looked like a squirrel. In the middle in front of the house were five people. A couple that Erin guessed was Scott and Molly with a girl and a boy. To the side, was a tall blond figure with a huge toothy smile on the face.

"Is that supposed to be me?"

Molly quickly took her eyes from the road to sneak a look. "I think so."

Erin smiled. The proportion were all out but Emily had captured the important details about each of them. Scott's figure was almost double size of Molly, Molly's hair was short, black and wild which was an accurate reflection of reality on both counts and Erin's face was dotted all over which she presumed was meant to represent her freckles. "It's beautiful. Tell me about them."

"Are you sure? When I get started, I can't stop."

That was exactly what Erin needed. She wasn't ready to talk about herself or answer any of the questions she knew her friend would have. Plus, she really wanted to hear her friend proudly talk about her children. It was such a normal thing to do. And right now, it was the thing she needed the most. "That sounds perfect."

~oOo~

"Are you sure about the address?"

Erin glanced quickly at the paper she was holding in her hand, double checking the address. "149 adams street. We're there."

"When you said a halfway house, I was actually expecting a house. This looks like..."

"A prison?"

"Kinda."

They were parked in front of a large, tall building with largely set iron doors, security cameras and metal bars on the windows. Erin wondered if the place had actually known better days or if it had always been this uninviting. Erin opened her car door and stepped out. "Alright, we better get inside."

"Wait." Molly quickly popped the trunk of her car opened and got a small suitcase out, handing it to Erin.

"What is this?"

"It's not much, just some clothes and toiletries. I figured you'd need it."

Erin had no idea what happened to her possessions after she'd been arrested. Things had gotten so bad so quickly that she had never even wondered about it. The fact that her friend had known that and gone through the trouble of doing this for her touched her. "You didn't have to..."

"Of course I did. Now Come on, let's get you checked in at Hotel Transylvania."

Erin chuckled and followed her friend inside which didn't look any better than the outside. They walked down a corridor and came to a reception desk surrounded by a protection fence. A short, heavyset woman sat at the desk.

"Help you?"

"Hi, I'm Erin Kozik." She paused, the mere fact of hearing herself say his name making her pause. "Uh, I'm supposed to be checking in today."

"Right." she sighed as she opened a drawer, rummaging through it before coming up with a key. "You're in room 10, first floor on your right."

"Okay."

"Now listen up. I have four rules. Four. They're simple so pay attention. Sooner you memorise them, the better it is for everyone. Rule number one. Curfew is 9pm. Not 9.01, not 9.02. 9pm sharp. After that I close the doors. Rule number two, Bathrooms and kitchens are common areas. Clean up after yourself because no one else is gonna do it for number three, no visitors, men or women in your room." She paused looking pointedly at Molly. "So that's goes for you too Missy. Visits are allowed downstairs from 11 am to 4pm. Not a minute later. Rule number four, You break any of the three rules I just laid out for you, I'm reporting you to your PO. We clear?"

"Yes."

"Good, I suggest you settle in. Your friend can wait here."

Erin took the key from the desk and turned to face Molly who was just sporting a trouble look on her face.

"Jesus, we've got to get you out of this place." she whispered but the woman was no longer paying them any attention.

"I need to get a job and save up before I can actually leave." Erin forced a reassuring smile on her face. "I'll be fine. It can't be worse than where I slept last night."

"I hope so. Well, guess our evening plans just got cancelled. " she sighed as she checked her watch. "Listen, it's 5pm. We still have a little time. Why don't you just go put your stuff in your room and then we can just go grab a bite somewhere around here that doesn't give me the creeps. Maybe we can go through the classified."

"Sounds like a plan."

~oOo~

Happy pulled up in his mother's driveway and dismounted his bike, stretching his tired body. Shit had been crazy these last few weeks and he hadn't made back to Bakersfield since he'd gotten out of Stockton. He looked up and his aunt was standing at the door, wiping her hands on her apron, her disapproval clear on her face. With a weary sigh, he took a few long strides joining her on the porch.

"Hey Tia." he said kissing her cheek, bracing himself.

"About time you came to visit your mother."

"I told you on the phone, shit's been crazy."

That was an understatement. Since they'd gotten out from Stockton not four months ago, it had gone from bad to worse at record speed for the club.

"Shit's always crazy with you Happy. She's your mother. You've been locked up for fourteen months. You can't take a day to come see her?"

Happy loved and respected his aunt but sometimes he just wish he could just tell her to shut up. He had come for a quick visit as soon as he'd gotten out, but it had been cut short when he'd been needed back in Charming and since then he'd been split between Charming and Tacoma. The last thing he felt like doing after taking the four hour ride to Bakersfield was get into it with his mum's sister.

"I know." he conceded. "How is she?"

She let out a tired sigh and Happy couldn't help but notice how much she'd aged in the last couple of years. Bianca was his mother's younger sister. She was only older than Happy by ten years but she looked closer in age to his mother than to him.

"It's been getting worse, Happy. Her arms are starting to get worse. Doctor put her on some new medication but she says it's making her dizzy. She's going to be happy to see you though."

His mother had been diagnosed with ALS two years ago and since then the symptoms had set rapidly. It had taken barely a year for her to lose movement in her legs. The doctors had given her three to five years but her decline had been quick. Soon, she'd stop feeling her arms, then the rest of her body would turn on her and she'd die.

"You hungry? I have some chili."

"Later. Where is she?"

"Same as usual. In the backyard."

Since she got stuck in her wheelchair, his mother spent most of her time in the rundown backyard. Happy kept promising himself he'd fix it up but he just never had the time.

He made his way through the house exiting via the kitchen door and saw her sitting in her chair, staring in the empty space. She would usually be cross-stitching or reading but her symptoms likely made it impossible for her to use her hands nowadays. He approached her and put a kiss on her temple as she smiled.

"Hey ma."

"My son. It's so good to see you."

He took her frail hand in his as he kneeled in front of her. "How you doin'?"

"I'm okay. I'm glad to see you." she said as she caressed his face with her free hand. "Bianca give you a hard time."

He tried to ignore the tremor in his mother's hand and flashed her a smile. She knew the relationship between him and Bianca was strained at the best of times. "Don't worry about it."

She poured over his face looking for clues that would let her in into his mind."How are you Happy?"

"I'm good ma."

She tutted, shaking her head. "You always say that. I worry about you Happy."

He let out a chuckle. He was forty three years old but he knew that had never stopped his mother from fretting about him. "I'm too old for you to worry about me ma."

"Don't be stupid. Don't matter how old you are. You'll always be my baby. Come one, tell me what's wrong?"

He shook his head in a laugh. "Fuck makes you think something's wrong?"

"You ain't too old for me to whack you on the mouth you know. No foul language here." They both knew she wouldn't have been able to if she wanted to but they bith ignore that fact. "I always knew when something was wrong because you say a whole lot when you keep your mouth shut."

His mother had always had a sixth sense when it came to him. She was the one person he couldn't bullshit.

"I's just…club shit Ma. Nothing for you to concern yourself with."

She raised an eyebrow as she threw him a dubious look. "Club shit… that why Kozik hasn't been around? Usually can't keep him away from Bianca's kitchen."

His mother had been quite fond of Kozik. Funnily enough so was Bianca. The man always had that effect around women. Didn't matter how old, he just needed to charm the pants of every broad he met. Of course, his mother and aunt had not been immune. Ever since their Tacoma days, he would occasionally come with Happy to visit, watching his back on what was a two day ride. They would usually stop in Rogue River for the night to avoid stopping by Charming and stirring shit up with Tig and continue riding the day after.

So when Happy had gone inside barely a few months after his mother had been diagnosed, he had naturally asked him to watch over them and his old friend had taken his task at heart. He'd visited them every couple of weeks, making sure they were doing alright. He also knew that Kozik having virtually no family of his own was also one of the reason he enjoyed spending time with Happy's mom and aunt. He didn't want to tell his mother the truth but he realised he didn't really have a choice. "Kozik's dead, Ma."

"Dios mio." she exclaimed in shock. "What happened?"

The look Happy gave her was answer enough and she shook her head sadly. " I really liked that boy."

"I know."

"He visited us every two weeks while you were inside, you know." She let out a sigh looking away for a moment. "What about his wife?"

Happy looked up, surprised. Kozik never talked about Erin at least not to him and Happy had been pretty sure he wouldn't talk about her to anyone else. At least now. Shit that had gone on between them got buried deep and he'd never shown that any of it was weighting on him. "He told you about that?"

"He told me a lot of things. Lot more than you ever did."

Happy couldn't help but wonder what she meant by that. He didn't want to think that Kozik had shared details but something in his mother's eyes told him that he might be wrong. He nodded, suddenly wishing he could light up."She knows."

"Your club helping her out?"

His mom had never liked the club much but she respected it and knew how much it meant to him. "Erin ain't got no love for the club, Ma." He didn't mention that the club had no love for her either. Or that it was mostly his fault.

"What about you? Are you helping her?"

That told him that Kozik might have shared some details but not the fact that Erin was in prison. He guessed he hadn't wanted to explain how she got there. "I tried."

"You keep trying son. She was his wife. He loved her."

Again, Happy wondered how much Kozik had told his mother. "He tell you that too?"

"He didn't have to. Neither do _you_."

He didn't miss the double entendre in his mother's words. He met her eyes and he didn't need to ask.

"He was going back to her you know. He said he was going back to Tacoma to be with her."

 _That lying fuck._ When Kozik had told him he was transferring back to Tacoma, Happy had asked him why. His brother had told him it was because of the cartel deal. Drugs and Kozik had never mixed well, yet Happy had been dubious about his reasons. He'd been right.

"Guess it was too late." she sighed pensively.

 _Yeah about two fucking years too late._

His mother patted his hand lovingly. "I'm tired now. Can you ask Bianca to help get me back inside?"

"I can do that Ma."

"You need to sit and eat something son. You lost too much weight."

Happy laughed. She would never stop fretting about him no matter how hard he tried. "Alright Ma."

~oOo~

"Okay, how about this? Local business looking for a receptionist, full time, no previous experience required. Starting package is crap but I figure it's a start."

Erin swallowed the bite she'd just taken from her burger and knitted her eyebrows. "Does it says anywhere whether they'll consider applications from ex-cons?"

"I'm sorry, I'm being pushy aren't I?"

She just chuckled softly. After dropping her small suitcase on her unmade bed, she'd quickly joined Molly and they headed out. The halfway house was in a particularly crappy part of town and they'd driven around for a while before finding a diner they actually wanted to eat in. Although to be honest, after seventeen months of prison food, Erin could have eaten just about anything. they had barely sat down that her friend had taken out the paper and started browsing through the classified. Erin was very grateful that her friend had made the long trip from Napa for her. She wasn't sure how she'd have handled today without her. Molly and her had stricken a friendship from the day Molly had moved to the house next door when they were six. Erin had immediately fallen for her friend's bubbly personality and Molly had found a balance in Erin's calm one. "No more than usual."

Her friend smiled begrudgingly and folded the paper, setting it on the side. "How are you doing Erin? Really?"

Erin had known the question would be coming at some point. Truth was she had no idea how she was. It all felt surreal. Like this was someone's else life she was living. Six years ago, she'd had a normal life, a job, friends, a family. She had no idea who she was supposed to be now or what she was supposed to do."Honestly I'm not sure. This is all new. I have no idea where I go from here. I just need to take it one day at a time. Figure out the rest of my life i guess. "

"Well I got something for you that I hope will help with that." her friend announced as she rummaged through her bag and took out a wrapped present handing it to Erin.

"Molly..."

"Don't even say it. Open."

Erin smiled and nervously unwrapped the gift. Once again, her friend brought her on the verge of tears as Erin held a camera box in her hand.

"I know it's been a while but I've always admired your talent Erin. You're an artist Erin. It's always been a part of you. I'd hate to see it go to waste."

Erin hadn't touched a camera since her son had died. She grazed the unopened box with her fingers as she remembered how happy she'd always been behind a camera. "Thank you Molly."

Molly winced as if in pain. "Now I have some news and you have to promise not to hate me."

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

Erin grinned. Her friend had always wanted a big family and she was well on her way to have that. "That's fantastic!"

"You mean that?"

She knew why her friend was asking. She'd lost her own son when he was barely three and there wasn't a day that went by that she didn't miss him. But she was absolutely delighted for her friend. She reached out across the table and grabbed her friends hand in hers. "Of course, I do. I'm really happy for you. This is the best news I've heard in a very long time. "

Molly squeezed her hand in hers. "Thank you. The reason I'm telling now is because between the three kids and the house I'm not gonna be able to continue helping Scott at the winery. He wants you to take over from me, at least for a little while until you get back on your feet."

Erin raised an amused eyebrow. She had been the one who'd introduced Scott and Molly back in their college days and she was very tuned with how their relationship worked. "Does he want me to or did you force his hand?"

"I got the idea but he loved it. He loves you. We wouldn't have met if it wasn't for you. That makes you family. Unless there's a reason you don't want to leave Washington. You haven't talked about him yet."

Him. Kozik. She hadn't told her friend about Kozik's death. In all the correspondence, she'd shared with Molly in her time in prison, she'd never mentioned him. They had been over by the time Erin started her sentence or at least Erin had wanted to believe they were. But her friend didn't have any details. She had moved to California shortly after Christopher's death and she hadn't been there to witness the disastrous consequences. Molly still thought Kozik and her might patch things up. Any chance of that had died with Happy's visit to her two months ago. She hadn't found the courage to share the news with her friend. Molly was the closest thing to a family she had yet there were many things Erin would never be able to tell her. But this she had to. "He's dead Molly. Kozik is dead."

"What? How?" Molly blurted out in shock.

"I don't even know."Truth was she had been too much in shock to push Happy on it when he'd visited and part of her hadn't wanted to know. He was dead. The how didn't matter. "Happy came to see me and well, you've met him. He doesn't say much."

Reconciling her life and Kozik's had never been easy. But Molly had been around and had met Happy several times during the years.

"Jesus Erin, I'm so sorry."

Erin looked away, blinking away the tears she felt coming."Yeah me too."

"That's one more reason for you to move to Cali with us. You need to leave all that behind, Erin. Start a new life...away from all of it."

"It's not that simple. I'm a parolee. I can't just up and leave the state. "

" Call me pushy if you want but I looked it up. You can ask for a transfer. You'd still be on parole, same rules but you'd be in California. With us. "Promise me you'll think about it."

To Erin that sounded like exactly what she needed right now. A new start. But could it be that easy? Could she just leave and start over someplace new? She felt she'd just be latching on to her friend's life instead of trying to fix her own. But maybe that was still better than trying to do it here, alone.

"I promise."

~oOo~

Happy woke up early the next day, feeling like shit. He'd spent the night tossing and turning in his childhood bed, his brain refusing to shut down. In Charming, he'd usually have drown his worries in whiskey and pussy. But here, in his mother's house, there'd been nothing but the darkness and the silence to accompany him. His mum was dying. He'd known that for three years but it had never hit him as hard as it had yesterday while he looked at a woman who bore little resemblance to the strong woman who'd raised him. She'd had to be to deal with all the bullshit he'd put her through over the years. Even now, dying, she only worried about him.

Their conversation the day before had been playing on his mind on repeat all night. Happy wasn't a man to dwell on the past. He preferred to live in the moment. No point in having regrets on things you couldn't change. But he did have regrets. When it came to Erin, he had a lot of them. It had been a screwed up situation and he'd done what he had to do but he couldn't shake the feeling that he'd made everything worse for her. Truth was he hadn't needed his mum to be reminded of Erin. He had been thinking about her since he'd seen her in that visitation room. The woman he'd known barely recognizable. Like his mother today, she'd been the shadow of the woman she used to be. She'd looked broken and not just physically. Life had taken too many hits at her and it had killed the fire in her. He had his share of responsibility in that and the man who bore the rest of it was dead and he'd left him holding the bucket.

He jumped to his feet, heading straight for the bathroom for a quick shower. He'd be leaving later and he wanted to get a start on the backyard. Pull out some weeds, chuck out some of the junk. When he was done, he threw on his clothes and made his way downstairs. He'd fully expected to see Bianca when he walked into the kitchen. She's always been an early riser. He'd been right. She was standing by the counter kneading dough, her cheek dirty with flour. As soon as she saw him, she turned to the sink to wash her hands before she poured him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks. Ma still asleep?"

"She always sleeps late these days. She needs the rest."

She set the coffee on the counter and turned her attention back to her dough.

"She told me about Kozik."

Happy brought the steaming cup to his lips, taking a sip, letting the dark liquid burn his throat. "Shouldn't have told her. Now she's just gonna worry more."

Bianca's lips curled into a smile as she darted her eyes on him. "And what were you gonna tell her when she asked about him? You know you can't lie to her. She's always seen right through it. Why do you think she never asks you any questions about your life?"

Happy knew she was right. He'd lied to her plenty of times. When he was a teenager, he'd lied through his fucking teeth but his mother had always seen right through his bullshit.

"Besides, worrying about you gives her something else to do that look at herself and see what's gone."

She turned her back on him suddenly and he saw her wipe her face. He put a hand on her shoulder over the counter and she just waved her hand dismissively. He knew she didn't want him to see her cry. He picked up his coffee and went outside, sitting on the front porch as he lit a cigarette.

Bianca had been eight when he was born, his mother barely nineteen. His grandfather had kicked out his mother when he'd found out she'd gotten herself knocked up and his uncles had written her off. So he hadn't seen much of Bianca growing up. But as soon as she turned eighteen, she left home and moved in with him and his mum. So his relationship with her had always been closer to that of siblings than aunt and nephew. She'd moved out a few years later when she'd gotten married and soon divorced. When his mother had been diagnosed however, she'd quit her job as a nurse and moved back in with his mother so she could take care of her. So he knew that despite the tension in their relationship, he owed Bianca a whole lot. She'd taken a burden that should have been his without ever complaining. She'd sacrificed her job, dedicating herself to his mother and he never even said thank you.

He had gone through most of his adult life not having any responsibilities aside from the ones that came with being in the club and he'd always like it that way. His club came first and he didn't have room for anything else. He hadn't wanted to burden himself with anything else than his life as an outlaw. It had been hard on both his mother and his aunt, he knew that. Maybe it had been selfish, probably. But he hadn't ever given a shit about that. Not until one of his brothers came to him and gave him that responsibility. Happy hadn't wanted it but when a brother asked for help, you didn't turn your back. So he'd taken it on and he'd failed Erin miserably. Yet when Happy had asked him to look after his family, Kozik hadn't hesitated. Happy now realised that even though his friend was dead, the promise he'd once made to him wasn't.

~oOo~

Erin let herself into the building and headed straight for the reception desk. She was still reeling from her goodbyes with Molly who was currently heading back to the airport to go back to her family. She had insisted on loaning Erin a thousand dollars to get her started and although Erin had tried to refuse- to no avail- she knew she couldn't afford any pride right now. And as she nervously made her way to the receptionist, she knew her pride was about to take yet another hit. Eighteen months in a state penitentiary had been her prison sentence but she was still on the hook for another two years as a parolee. A far cry from the promising life she'd once thought she had.

The receptionist didn't even bother looking up from her computer when she sensed Erin's presence at her desk. "Yeah?"

Erin took another step and leaned over the desk, trying to control the tremor in her voice. "Hi, I'm Erin Kozik. I...I have a meeting with my parole officer?"

Something she said or in the way she said it caught the woman's attention because she looked up and gave Erin a once over before snorting. "Oh, he is gonna love you."

"Excuse me?"

The woman didn't bother with a response and just jerked her head towards a waiting area. "Take a seat."

Unsure what to make of the exchange, Erin went in the direction the woman had indicated and as she scanned the bored faces sitting on the benches, she understood the woman's reaction. The people around her reminded her of all the people she'd seen in and around the prison. Rough, hardened by life. Even a far cry from what she'd once been, she knew she didn't look like that. From the outside, they couldn't have been more different, yet as Erin took a seat, she reminded herself that they weren't that different. She was an ex-con, just like them.

She had barely sat that a large, burly man walked over to her scratching his head with a pen, a clip folder in his hand "Erin Kozik?"

She immediately stood, nodding. "Hi."

He didn't bother to return the greeting. He just took her in with a snigger very similar to the one the receptionist had had and turned on his heels. "Follow me."

She obeyed letting him lead the way through a large open space bustling with activity. He stopped at a small cubicle and took a seat behind the desk, grabbing the remains of a very greasy lunch and threw it in the bin. If this was a daily occurrence, Erin could understand the strain his stomach seemed to put on his shirt.

"You waiting for an invitation? Sit."

She did as told and anxiously waited for him to speak as he fired up his computer. It was a good few minutes before it came to life and once he'd painstakingly typed a few words, he finally turned to her.

"Alright. I'm Brad Winters. That' Mr Winters for you. Now I'm not gonna give you the usual bullshit about second chances and shit. Truth is you might be out but you're still an ex con. It means your ass is mine for the next two years. You get a job, you stay out of trouble, you respect the terms of your parole and you and I we won't have a problem. Got it?" He didn't even wait for an answer before he moved on. "You come here to check in once a week. You're late or miss an appointment and I'm hauling your ass back to jail faster than you can call a lawyer. Ain't no second chances with me, sweetheart."

As soon as he finished his speech, he turned his attention back to his computer and Erin decided to take the risk of talking without being invited to."Actually, about the job. I… I was offered a job by an old friend."

"How nice for you."

Ignoring his flippant tone, she went on. "It's in Napa."

He looked down on his desk and open her file before looking at her with a blasé expression. "Yeah I thought so. You been to college right? Then surely you've seen a map before and you know Napa ain't in this state."

she wasn't even sure she wanted to go to Napa. But the man was going out of his way to make her feel stupid for even asking but she decided to push through. "Hum... yeah I know. I just...I heard about transfers?"

He shrugged. "You can put in a request. Not saying it'll be approved but you can waste your time if you want. Odette out front will give you the form. Now here's some starting money courtesy of Uncle Sam. Joan at the halfway house called me said you checked in yesterday. That's good. Hope you listened carefully to her rules because if you think I'm a hard ass, wait to see her in action. You got the spot there for two weeks. After that, you're on your own. So I'd suggest you get a job and not hold your breath about Napa."

"Is that all?"

He opened the drawer of his desk and took out a small plastic cup, setting it on the desk. "Here."

"What's that?"

"What do you think? You take piss test weekly sweetheart. Terms of your release. "

Yes, her pride was definitely taking a beating today. Aside from smoking on a joint from time to time with friends, Erin had never taken drugs in her life. "I've never even… I'm not on drugs."

The man made a show of letting out a tired sigh. "And yet it says right here in my file that you were convicted of possession and intent to distribute. I got no idea how you got away with only seventeen months that but hey I don't make the rules. Just like this one. You were convicted of drug offense, you get to pee in a cup for me. Bathroom is by the reception on the right."

Erin felt a warmth on her cheeks and she knew she was flushing bright red. Her eyes fell on the cup, wondering if her humiliation would ever be complete.

"What? You need me to go with you and hold the door?"

She finally stood taking the cup in her hand.

"Leave it with Lorna on your way out."

Erin didn't even bother answering as she headed to the bathroom as she was told.

~oOo~

it was late at night when Happy hit Charming, riding straight to the clubhouse. He never spent much time in his house, preferring the busy atmosphere of the clubhouse. After the last couple of days, he needed it. As he pulled into TM, he spotted his VP making his way to the parking lot. He dismounted and they hugged quickly."Hey man. How is your mom?"

"Same." He didn't feel like discussing his mother's deteriorating health right now."Had to tell her about Kozik. She liked that shithead. Everything okay here?"

"Still trying to lock some of that shit down with Romeo. We have a meet set up for tomorrow."

"Clay inside?"

"Yeah, he's with Tig and Bobby."

"Will see you tomorrow brother."

Jax patted him on the back and Happy hurried inside. He wanted to talk to Clay and enjoy the rest of his night. As soon as he came in, Chibs looked up from the silicone chest of a croweater "Happy!

Clay, Bobby and Tig turned from their conversation at the bar and stood to greet him.

"Hey brother."

"How is your mum?"

"She's hanging in there. Talk to you for a minute boss."

"Sure. Here or you want the Chapel?"

"Chapel."

Clay quickly glanced at Tig and Bobby before following Happy to the Chapel. Clay closed the doors behind them and turned to face Happy. Everything alright brother?"

"I need to head up to Tacoma once this shit with Romeo settles. You good with that?"

Clay rubbed his chin. "Something I should know?"

Happy shrugged. "Just tying up some loose ends."

"Alright. I'm gonna need you here to pin down this thing but after that we could probably use you up North. I'll let Le know."

"Thanks boss."

"Let's get a drink. You coming?"

"In a minute."

Happy waited until his President close the doors and fished his phone out of his pocket, dialling a number he knew by heart.

"Yeah?"

"Virgil? It's Happy. Cora around?"

"Nah, she's with a client. You calling about the girl?"

"Yeah."

"She's out"

"When?"

"Yesterday. Anything else you need us to do?"

Over the years Happy had done Cora many favours. So had Kozik. and the rest of the club. Protection for Erin on the inside had been away to repay the debt. What he was about to ask though wouldn't come for free. "Tell Cora to keep an eye out for her. Let me know the price."

"Are we telling her we're watching?"

Happy thought about it for a second. She was alone. She didn't have anybody around. He didn't mind helping her. In fact, he was running out of excuses not to. But he wasn't sure she would let him. "Nah. Not yet."

"Alright man."

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please review!

 _PS: You'll have noticed I have changed the title and the story summary but rest remains the same._


End file.
